


No Vacancy

by johnlaurenSINtheplacetob



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: I Tried, Lams - Freeform, M/M, So hard, alex is flabbergasted by him, and got so far, john is really hot, probably gonna add more character as the story continues, what the fuck am i even doing, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlaurenSINtheplacetob/pseuds/johnlaurenSINtheplacetob
Summary: But ever since I met youNo vacancy because of youThere's no vacancy, no empty roomsGot no vacancy, ever since I met youNo vacancy because of you





	No Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first work and I think it's gonna be a two shots work?? I am really sorry if it's bad enfjnejgfnrn forgive me for trying,,, i was listening to 'No Vacancy' from One Republic and I was like 'woah this is some lams shit' and,,,here it is.....

Alexander had never been the type of guy who loved being in a relationship. It wasn't that he didn’t like being with someone per se, but the thought of being chained to only one person and always waking up to see the same face made him feel sick. Plus, being with someone meant opening up, and opening up meant that someone knowing your weakness, and just thinking about that sent shivers down Alex’s spine.  
He shook himself out of his reverie and tried to focus on the essay he had been writing for Washington’s Political Theory class. After zoning out for another hour, he closed his laptop out of frustration and threw himself upon his bed, which was covered in clothes and papers. He sighed and stared at the ceiling until he finally fell asleep.

_I used to leave the doors unlocked and leave the lights on,_  
I used to stay awake, just counting hours all night long,  
I had so many empty rooms inside this chateau,  
Yeah, oh yeah... 

Alex felt like pulling his hair out. He couldn’t believe that _he_ , Alexander fucking Hamilton, the workaholic, the one who always had his hand raised, wasn’t able to concentrate on this International Relations class. He just kept thinking about his failed relationships, and why they all went to hell.  
Okay, so, firstly, we have Elizabeth Schuyler. Alexander had met her at a winter party; she was a sweet, naive girl with fair skin and silky ebony hair. She came from a rich family, which made her the perfect pray for someone like Alex. They were together for six months until he grew tired of baby blue silk, and threw himself over red velvet, and proceeded to tell everyone about it, because he just couldn’t stand the love in Eliza’s eyes. She deserved so much more.

Then, we have, the one and only, Maria Lewis. Killer body, killer makeup, killer style. He was instantly attracted by her magnetic pull; her eyes so determined and strong, so different from Eliza’s demure ones. They had sex, and Alex could still feel the velvet of her dress and the lace of her bra under his hands. They didn’t last, as it turned out that she had been a lesbian, and he was her last try to be 'normal.'

Alexander always considered himself to be straight, but then he met him. Thomas Jefferson. A charming asshole with the whitest smile Alex had ever seen, and horrible purple bowtie. They had different views on everything. They fought and fought, and then ended up having sex. Which, by the way, was fucking amazing. They were together the longest, about one year, and Alex even thought that, maybe, just maybe, he finally had finally fallen in love with someone, but, obviously, he was wrong. Thomas had cheated on him with a guy called James Madison. 

Alexander still laughed at the bitter irony of the cheater being cheated on.

His professor’s voice was the thing that had pulled him out from his thoughts. “And this is all for today’s class, we’ll see each other next time, and don’t forget your essay about Idealism and Liberalism!” Alex got up and headed towards the exit. His body felt heavy, but his heart felt shallow. He never felt as alone as he did at that moment. He could almost hear Thomas’ voice in his head: ‘Look at Alexander Hamilton, no family, no friends! Always alone and miserable!’ And Alexander thought that after all, he was right, he would always be alone.

_I'm done with sharing space with people that I don't know,_  
Trading pieces of my heart 'til I felt shallow,  
I had so many empty rooms inside the chateau, yeah... 

Alex hadn’t planned for what happened after that class. He hadn’t planned to be so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t see where he was going. He hadn’t planned to crash into someone. He hadn’t planned to make all of his papers fall on the ground. He hadn't planned to look at the person he crashed into just to curse him off and be left with his mouth hanging open.

_But ever since I met you..._

Alexander Hamilton hadn’t planned on falling in love.

_No vacancy because of you..._

The guy he crashed with was picking all the papers on the floor, mumbling something on the lines ‘Fuck... fuck, I’m sorry,’ but Alex wasn’t sure. He most definitely wasn’t listening, as he was still staring, astonished at this extremely beautiful man, and he really wanted to call 911, because being that gorgeous couldn’t be legal.  
This man that he will call Hottie, because it was way easier than ‘really REALLY hot guy.' 

He had thick brown curls that were tied up into a messy ponytail. Alex thought that those rebel curls coming out of the hair made the whole image more endearing. He had sun-kissed skin, dusted with freckles, so many freckles. Alex had never seen someone with so many freckles,on his face, on his hands, on his neck. Everywhere he looked, all he could see was freckles. Maybe this guy held the key to the universe, and had stolen the Milky Way just to put it on his body, because Alex was pretty sure he had just seen Ursa Major on his right cheek. And his eyes, how could he not talk about his eyes? Big, hazel eyes, framed by long eyelashes. They looked like shooting stars, and Alex was raptured by their beauty. He felt like he could write poems about those eyes, about the determined fire they had in them, about how the little flecks of gold in the iris made them look like the fucking sun. At some point, during his internal monologue, Hottie smiled and said something in a soft voice that Alex couldn’t quite catch, because Hottie’s smile was like a gift from above, and he was extremely distracted by it. It made his face light up in happiness, and Alex could see amusement in his eyes, and something else. He could see his eyes wrinkle, and how they made his face look more human and less godly. He could see how that smile changed everything, and Alex felt like a sunflower, desperately trying to face the blinding sun, and being unable to take his eyes off of it.

Then, Alexander remembered that he had been staring with his mouth hanging open for an undefined amount of time, so he shook himself off, cleared his throat and said in a croaky voice: “Excuse me?” his voice cracking in the middle of the short sentence, if you could even call it that. Alex winced slightly, as it hadn’t been smooth at all. He prayed to whatever entity there was out there to just end him on the spot, and spare him the embarrassment of this conversation.

“I said my name is John Laurens.”

Hott-No, John said, looking amused by Alex’s reaction. He extended his right arm out to shake his hand, but sadly Alex’s brain was had gone crazy, because he had never heard such a smooth, sulky voice in his entire life. He was wondering what he sounded like when-  
The boy stopped his train of thought before the situation became unmanageable. Blushing, and with a slight quiver to his voice, he shook John’s hand, and said:

“My name is Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me anytime.”

_There's no vacancy, no empty rooms,  
No vacancy because of you_


End file.
